She Love You Like I Do
by Nakano Mayumi
Summary: Teman lama yang saling menyukai tetapi terlalu terlambat untuk mengetahui. check it out!. Warn inside. fic berlabel SNI ? . RNR Wajib.


_**Hai Minna, aku kembali dari serangan kegalauan yang mendalam, actually ini cerita di dapat dari pelajaran MTK, gurunya sadis =A=. ga tau gimana ceritanya tiba-tiba ada suatu adegan yang ada di fic ini, jadi tidak saya sia-siakan, pulang sekolah langsung deh mijitin laptop. Setelah Hiatus Karena frustasi seluruh dokumen yang isinya data-data fic, (id+pass), plus fic-ficnya ke hapus tanpa jejak. *curhat**_

_**Oke deh, yuk di cek ceritanya.**_

* * *

**SHE LOVE YOU LIKE I DO!**

**Warn: OOC, AU, ABAL, TYPOS weekend-nan, and masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Gommen.**

**Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Abis baca wajib review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun!" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, pemuda yang di panggil nyengir nyengir dipinggiran jalan

"pulang bareng?" tawar Naruto, Gadis itu mengangguk. Sudah lama mereka berteman, sejak TK sampai SMP sekolahpun selalu sama, tapi saat SMA, Naruto memilih ke sekolah khusus ninja, sedangkan Sakura ke sekolah khusus perempuan.

"hh~ pengen deh satu sekolah lagi," ujar gadis yang memiliki mata semerah emerald, Naruto hanya mengangguk ria

"eh, gimana? Udah dapet pacarkah? Hahaha" Tanya Sakura, kesannya memang mengejek, walaupun Naruto tampan, namun banyak gadis yang mikir dua sampai sepuluh kali untuk menjadi pacarnya kenapa? Karena aku wanita *author di geplak* karena mereka berfikir laki-laki seperti itu tidak akan serius menjalani hubungan. Mereka semua berfikir seperti itu, kecuali Sakura Haruno. Sakura tahu sifat Naruto, kesukaan Naruto, sampai kegiatan yang dilakukannya setiap liburan. Readers pasti sudah bisa menduga kalau Haruno menyukai Naruto. Tapi Sakura terlalu rapih menutupi perasaan yang mulai tumbuh sejak kelas 1 SMP itu. Perempuan yang terkenal dengan keganasannya *author di tending Sakura* itupun selalu tersenyum, tidak pernah bercerita kesakitan hatinya tentang perasaannya pada siapapun…

"belum, jangan ngeledek, emang ada laki-laki yang mau sama cewek seperti dirimu! HWAHAHAHAHAHA" balas Naruto, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bibir mungil Sakura yang sengaja dimanyunkan.

"eh? Itukan Hinata Hyuga! ekhem~" goda Sakura menunjuk gadis dengan rambut biru indigo dan mata kelabu lavender yang berjalan tepat kearah mereka, Sakura bisa melihat perubahan wajah Naruto yang mendekati kepiting rebus itu, 'dia benar-benar malu' ucap batinnya sedih "Hinata-chan, pangeranmu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu" ucap Sakura terkikik, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk malu, hal yang samapun dilakukan Hinata Hyuga, 'Awas Sakura, sampai aku menemukan tempat yang tepat aku akan membalasnya, lihat saja nanti' ucap Naruto dalam hati, ia benar-benar niat untuk melakukan kejahatan yang ada diotaknya.

"seneng banget sih ngeledek orang?" Tanya Naruto. Protes dengan muka badaknya (Naruto kan juga seneng ledekin orang)

"emang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura polos

" malu tau!" jawab Naruto jujur

" eh, ko mukanya merah gitu?" Tanya Sakura, sebenarnya gadis ini sangat tidak polos, tapi kalau pun ia bertanya begitu, wajahnya .

Naruto kelabakan nutupin mukanya yang makin memerah, walaupun di otaknya dia punya 'planning' sebagai hadiah buat Sakura yang udah ngeledek dia.

tempat les (bimbel)

"eeh… ada yang liat buku ku?" Tanya Sakura, mondar-mandir. Dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 3 dia gentayangin. Tak lupa ia pun memeriksa seluruh loker, mulai dari lantai sampe atasnya loker, Sakura bela-belain ke gudang yang harus naik dengan manjat hanya untuk menemukan buku modul miliknya. Ia harus menemukan buku itu, karena ada catatan penting disana.

"Saku-chan, mungkin tertinggal di rumah ?" Tanya seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut kuning pucat.

"aku yakin aku membawanya," Kata Sakura, bersikukuh mencarinya, gadis itu buru-buru meninggalkan Sakura dari gudang penyimpanan buku.

"Sakura-chan! Ngapain disini?" Tanya Naruto. Dengan rapih ia menutupi ekspresinya yang ia tahan dari awal melihat Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang memegang dua buku modul pembelajarannya.

"lihat buku modul ku?" Tanya Sakura, wajahnya ia buat seperti menaruh curiga sebesar-besarnya pada pemuda yang sedang balas dendam ini.

"tidak, aku kan baru bertemu denganmu disini" jawab Naruto, wajahnya meyakinkan.

'benar juga, aku baru bertemu dengannya sekarang,tadi aku berpisah dengannya pada saat aku masuk ke kamar mandi wanita, tidak mungkin ia masuk ke kamar mandi wanita dan mengambil buku ku yang aku masukkan ke tas' pikir Sakura, melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat percaya, Naruto terkekeh dalam hati 'kena kau sakura!' ucapnya setelah keluar dari gudang meninggalkan Sakura.

AFTER THAT…

"Sakura-san, kau tau kan catatan itu sangat penting untukku ?" Tuntut seorang kakak kelas yang memakai kacamata yang bernama Temari.

"I-iya, t-tapi tadi aku yakin aku membawanya" jawab Sakura pasrah

"Buktinya?" tanyanya menyindir, sebenarnya gadis berkacamata ini sudah diberitahu oelh Naruto bahwa ia sedang mengerjainya.

"a-aku kehilangan buku itu, di kamar man-"

"ya-ya-ya, aku tahu dikamar mandi, tapi kamu itu ga ada tanggung jawabnya! Masa ga ada backup-annya ? itu kan penting banget!" ucap Temari menahan tawa, untung saja ia mengikuti club teater, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk acting seperti ini.

THEN~

"siapapun yang membuatku menderita, tidak akan selamat nanti" gumamnya. Semua tidak ada yang mendengar terkecuali Gaara, dia adalah anak baru yang direkrut menjadi anggota klub baru. Gaara mendelik. Ia terkenal dengan kecuekannya disini, walaupun begitu ia memiliki perasaan aneh, dan perasaan itu sangat mengganggunya!

"Sakura-chan, apa buku mu yang di sampul pink?" Tanya Tenten yang masih merupakan teman baiknya. Sakura membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Ia terlalu tidak bersemangat untuk berbicara sepatah katapun, setelah di cap tidak bertanggung jawab di depan seluruh teman-temannya.

"aku melihatnya," ucap Tenten lagi, Sakura melirik sadis kea rah Tenten. Tenten mengerti apa yang di maksud Sakura, tapi entahlah, siapa yang tidak merinding kalau di tatap seperti itu oleh Sakura?

"etto… tadi aku m-melihatnya, sedang di pegang N-Naru-"

"Naruto?"sudah kuduga," kata Sakura, memutar ke dua bola mata emerladnya dan berjalan melewati Tenten.

Tanpa bertanya pada siapapun Sakura tahu dimana Naruto sedang berada saat ini. Ya dimana lagi? Hanya ada satu tempat, pasti ada di lantai 3 sedang makan bersama teman-temannya.

Benar saja dugaan Sakura, Naruto kini sedang menyeruput mie ramennya, dengan buku tebal yang selama ini di cari Sakura yang dijadikan sebagai alas mangkuk. Mungkin kalau kalian bisa lihat, kepala Sakura kini mengebul menahan marah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah di cap jelek oleh temannya di depan publik! Dan ia memang sudah berniat untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang mengambil bukunya!.

"NARUTOO!" teriak Sakura tanpa ada pemberitahuan Ia melancarkan serangan berupa kepalan tangan dengan kekuatan super maximum, membuat laki-laki bermata biru langit yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya terbatuk-batuk. Ternyata belum sampai situ saja kemarahan Sakura, gadis berkekuatan besar ini juga melancarkan serangan tendangan tepat kea rah muka Naruto, membuat wajah nya berhiaskan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan," panggil Temari, shok karena kemarahan Sakura yang membuat ruangan itu kacau balau, dan bercak-bercak darah juga ikut menempel di lantai.

"Temari, ini bukunya" Kata Sakura dingin, menyodorkan buku tebal bersampul pink, dan berlalubegitu saja.

Semua mata lainnya masih menuju satu orang. Naruto. Belum ada yang membatunya, bahkan bertanyapun tidak. Akhirnya Sakura pun kembali tanpa alasan, Sakura mendekati Naruto, perempuan yang ada diruangan itu bersiap menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka menutupi muka, mereka berfikir akan ada kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi. Mungkin Sakura hanya mengambil minum dan kembali kesini karena urusannya dengan Naruto belum selesai?.

"Nice kick" bisiknya pelan sebelum Sakura menyeretnya ke ruang kesehatan, semua mata mengekori mereka sampai menghilang di balik pintu.

AND THEN…

"maaf, tadi aku kesal, lagi pula kau duluan yang memulai, bodoh" oceh Sakura sembari membersihkan darah dari wajah tampan Naruto.

"Hahaha, aku juga minta maaf," balas Naruto "kalau begini bagaimana mau nembak Hinata? Mengalahkan mu saja aku tidak bisa," lanjutnya cengengesan

"eh? Jadi.. kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Wajahnya shock dan pucat seperti orang yang baru mendapat kabar buruk. Dan ini benar-benar buruk menurut Sakura, saat Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "yaaa, jujur saja, aku memang menyukainyaa" jawab Naruto enteng, Ia tidak melihat ekspresi Sakura, Naruto tidak melihat mata emerald yang kini memendung air, dan pipi putihnya basah, bukan karena keringat, tapi karena kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"boleh aku cemburu?" Tanya Sakura. Aneh dan Frontal memang. Tapi inilah yang ingin dia utarakan. Inilah yang ia rasakan. Cemburu. Kesakitannya selama ini. Mendengar cerita Naruto tentang Hinata. Ia harus tersenyum di depan Naruto yang sedang menceritakan Renata, atau sat ia menggodai Yesung. walaupun hatinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk berjuta-juta rasa sakit!

"cemburu? Kau cemburu karena aku menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, ia terkekeh, ia kira ini hanya candaan Sakura, tapi ia mulai sadar saat mendengar isakkan kecil dari bibir mugil gadis pink ini.

"eh? Saku-chan? benarkah?" Tanya Naruto . ia bingung. Selama ini ia tidak merasa kalau Sakura menaruh perasaan padanya, dan ia tidak pernah mengetahui tanda-tandanya sama sekali. Andai saja ia menyadarinya mungkin bukan ini jadinya

"Naruto, katakan, apa spesialnya gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura, sesengukan

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanya Naruto, ia takut kalau jawabnnya akan lebih mengganggu perasaan gadis yang terlihat kuat ini, namun sebenarnya ia hanya gadis yang rapuh, gadis yang memiliki perasaan lembut dan semua itu tersimpan jauh dalam dirinya!

Melihat Sakura hanya menatapnya lama, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi alasan sesungguhnya,

"mulai dari awal bertemu, saat aku melihat dia, aku merasa bebas, aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang menghalangiku. Aku hanya merasa… bebas. Seperti burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya. Ia akan merasa bebas terbang kemanapun ia mau. Perasaan makhluk itu sama seperti yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku merasa bebas, merasa lebih nyaman," jelas Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tau, rasanya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya," balas Sakura, mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata. Kebingungan Naruto makin memuncak, ia sudah tahu apapun yang ia lakukan pasti akan membuat gadis ini menangis.

"gommen," ucap Naruto lirih. Ia merasa amat bersalah pada gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya, mulai dari TK sampai sekarang, baru kali ini dia membuat Sakura menangis, dan terlihat sangat sensitif didepannya.

"Naruto, I think she really love you like I do to you," ucap Sakura, pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang, ia berlari menyebrangi ruangan yang lenggang tanpa orang sama sekali, dan berhenti tepat di depan lokernya, menangis sejadi-jadinya. 'kalau saja aku mengatakannya lebih awal, mungkinkah aku mendapatkannya? Mungkinkah aku telah memilikinya? Mungkinkah semua perhatiannya hanya untukku? Bukan untuk gadis yang baru ditemuinya? Apakah aku tidak membuatnya bebas? Apa aku tidak membuatnya nyaman?'tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, dan bergegas pulang. Diluar langit mendung dan tepat setelah Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu, rintik-rintik hujanpun turun. Seolah alam tahu apa yang gadis ini rasakan.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang menerobos hujan dengan santainya, "kau tau Sakura, dari awal aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu, aku bukanlahlaki-laki yang pantas menerima cintamu, aku bukanlah lakii-laki yang tepat untuk melindungimu"

.

.

.

**Andai saja kau mengatakannya lebih dulu**

**Aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaan mu seperti ini**

**Walaupun kau berkata kau senang dengan keputusanku,**

**Aku tahu kalau kau sakit menerimanya,**

**Tapi kau harus tahu Sakura, aku tidak menyukaimu, **

**Aku hanya**

**MENYAYANGIMU dan MENCINTAIMU**

**LEBIH DARI GADIS MANAPUN**

**Termasuk Hinata.**

**Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis seperti dirimu,**

**Kau terlalu indah untukku**

**Dan aku takut tidak bisa menjaga dirimu, **

**Tidak bisa menjaga hati dan perasaan mu.**

**Sakura, terimakasih telah menemaniku selama ini**

**-Namikaze Naruto-**

**Naruto, selama ini ku pendam perasaanku padamu**

**Aku terlalu takut mengutarakannya**

**Aku takut akan mengubah pandanganmu tentang ku**

**Selama ini aku menutupi rasa sakitku dengan rasa yang lebih sakit lagi**

**Aku berkata kalau aku baik-baik saja saat kau bercerita tentangnya**

**Tapi sesungguhnya perasaan ku teriris**

**Aku tidak mau kau tahu perasaan ku!**

**Aku berusaha tersenyum pada saat hatiku tergores pisau tajam,**

**Aku tidak mau kau melihatku menangis**

**Aku tidak mau kau melihatku begitu rapuh**

**Aku ingin terlihat kuat didepanmu**

**Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak membuatmu merasa bebas**

**Tidak merasa nyaman**

**Sekarang kau bebas memilih**

**Kau bebas terbang mencari gadis yang pantas dengan mu**

**Aku bukanlah gadis impianmu**

**Walaupun begitu aku bisa menunjukkan padamu**

**ARTI DARI CINTA**

**-Haruno Sakura-**

***author: dalem banget xD *gepplaked***

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Gimana fic-nya? Saya tau agak maksa kan?**_

_**Ya maklum aja deh, masih kelas kakap *coret ganti ikan teri*. Nah, yang udah baca Review ya? Kasih pendapat kalian, mau nge-bash, mau apapun diterima asal reviewnya bener :).**_

_**Sayonaraaa! **_


End file.
